I Saw Katie Kissing Santa Claus
by RogueAngel953
Summary: the title says it all. also called 'not another mistletoe story'
1. mooning elves and evil plans

Disclaimer: although I've offered to buy it at least 200 times, the people who_ do_ own them say that my life savings- $7.23, a paper clip, and a cheerio- was not enough. : (

Denial warning: in my small little world, Kate is still alive.

Ok, I wanted to get this up sooner, but everything has been hectic, so here it is, a week late.

Alas, I digress, on with the story.

"Oh, come on Kate, _please!_"

"Fine! What do you want to show me Tony?"

Tony smiled like a little boy at Christmas, which, Kate thought, was to be expected, seeing how it was only a week away. He had been bugging her for the last 15 minutes to come see something on his computer and she finally decided it was easiest just to give in. She walked over behind his desk and looked at what he had on his screen, while he started turning up the speakers. Great, she thought, it's going to sing. On his screen was what she guessed was supposed to be a bowling alley. It was surrounded by snow and, Oh yeah, there were elves. As bowling pins.

"Tony, where did you find this, the Toys R Us website?" Kate asked after seeing it.

"No, scrooge, someone emailed it to me. Watch this, watch this!" Kate turned to leave, but Tony grabbed her arm.

"Hold on, this is the best part! Look look look!"

Against her better judgment, Kate looked back to his computer screen. The elves said something that sounded like "hey Santa" and then proceeded to turn around and pull down their pants. Tony was laughing hysterically saying, "They moon you, that's GREAT!"

"You are such a child, DiNozzo," Kate said, walking back to her desk in disgust and sitting down just as the elevator doors dinged open and Gibbs walked out.

Tony hurriedly tried to close out the game before Gibbs could see it, but not before the elves had had a chance to start chanting something.

"That work related, DiNozzo?" he asked, turning on his computer and fixing Tony with an accusing stare.

"Uh, well, ya see boss, it's kinda a… actually it's..." Tony began to stammer out.

"Then get the hell back to work!"

Work, ooh fun, Tony thought. They didn't have any cases at the moment, so all they had to do was paper work, and a lot of it. He had no idea where on earth it could all come from. (a/n: hehe neither do I. I really hope the author explains it… oh, wait, that's right I forgot… sorry, looks like you'll just have to blame the paper work fairy on this on, cause I got nothing.) Oh well, might as well get it over with, the little voice in his head told him. He wondered if the little voice was normal or not, and then shrugged and started on some obscure report on something or other.

A few minutes later, McGee came back up from Abby's lab, again doing who knows what. This is a very unspecific day, isn't it? They all continued typing for about 15 minutes in silence, until it was broken by a series 'dings', meaning someone had sent a building-wide email.

"Oh, it's about the Christmas party on Saturday!" Kate was looking forward to it; she had had fun last year.

"What Christmas party?" asked McGee after reading the first few lines.

Tony explained. "Every year, the _nice_ people in charge have ha party for everyone who works here and there families, right down to the janitors. Santa comes for the kids, gifts are exchanged, and there's a ton of food. It's actually more fun then it sounds."

"Speaking of janitors" Kate said, reading more of the email, "Jimmy (_not Palmer_) is sick, so they need someone else to play Santa this year. That's too bad, the kids really seemed to like him last year."

"So who all is going?" Tony asked, looking at the three.

"I know Abby and I are, how about you Tim?"

"Ah, sure I'll come, it sounds like fun." He replied, looking kind of excited.

"What about you, Gibbs?" she asked, turning to face his desk.

"Nah, Christmas parties aren't really my thing." He shuddered, remembering what had happened last time he had gone to the party four years ago. Nobody had warned him that Tony had tried to make homemade eggnog, and after drinking it he had felt like hell for days.

"Aw, come on Boss, it'll be fun," Tony coaxed.

"No, I've got better things to do."

"Come on, it's almost Christmas, what are you going to do, work on your boat?" whoops, Tony thought, shouldn't have teased about the boat. He could already feel the slap that was sure to come eventually. Gibbs gave his a look that said 'if you value your job, you'll get back to work.'

Kate had stopped listening to them after the first few words. An idea had popped into her head that just wouldn't leave her alone. It was one of those ideas that just kept poking you in the back of the head until you thought about it. It was so good it was almost evil. _He_ could play Santa. He was about the same size as Jimmy, so the suit would fit him. It might take a lot of convincing, but it would be worth it. He would look so cute as Santa. ; )

Merry Christmas and Happy Hanukkah every one! (sorry if I spelled that wrong)


	2. ain't that sweet

sorry this took so long to get up, my computer is retarded. i was going to keep who played sant a secret until the last minute, but it was more fun this way. thanks to everyone who reviewed!

disclaimer: alas, i own nothing, except the idiot at the end. isn't that great? i own and idiot.

now on with the story!

* * *

Kate was scheming.

McGee was geeking.

Gibbs was getting coffee.

Tony was so bored that comatose was about to set in.

They had all finished their paper work, but it was too early for Gibbs to let them go home. Kate was considering whether it would be safe or not to enlist Abby's help in her 'crusade' to have Gibbs play Santa. She knew that as soon as she got up to go see Abby, a case would come in, and Gibbs would be pissed if she wasn't right there, ready to go. And she did not need him pissed if this was going to work. She was hoping that they might get a case so that she could work late, because she knew he would never agree in front of Tony. Checking her watch, she figured it couldn't hurt to go talk to Abby now. But, just as she stood up, guess who walks in.

"You going somewhere Kate?" Gibbs asked, hanging up his cell phone.

"Hopefully," please let there be a case, please let there be a case. She had her fingers crossed behind her.

"Grab your gear. DiNozzo, get the van."

They all jumped up and scrambled to find all their stuff, then raced to the van. Tony was excited that they finally had something to do, but then a thought hit him while everyone was getting in the van.

"Oh, crap!"

"What's with you, DiNozzo?" Gibbs asked, as he pulled out of the parking lot at like 70 mph.

"I hope this is a quick case, the party's only two days away, I don't want to be doing paper work while everyone else is having fun."

"All the more reason to solve it fast!" Gibbs snapped, irked that, once again, DiNozzo was only thinking about parties and whatnot and not work. He sighed. This could be a long day.

Again, Kate did not listen to the rest of the conversation. Her plan may have just been ruined. How did she know this wasn't going to turn into one of those horrible cases that take them sleepless _days _to figure out? She might get plenty of time to convince Gibbs, but what was the point of him agreeing if none of them could go to the party anyway? She hoped this would be quick.

When they arrived at the scene, a small house only about 20 minutes from DC, they found a young petty officer lying in the middle of her living room. There was a puncture wound through her heart and another through her stomach.

"Well, I'm pretty sure we won't need Ducky to tell us the cause of death," Tony remarked, looking around, "this idiot even left th- a knife!"

It was true. About a foot away from the deceased women, a long bloody knife lay on the floor. But however obvious it was that this _was_ the murder weapon, Tony wasn't about to say that with Gibbs within hearing range. That could earn him a slap for assuming something, and Gibbs was already waiting for an excuse to slap him after the boat comment earlier.

"Kate, get statements. McGee, bag and tag. Tony, pictures and sketches." Gibbs barked out orders then went to find out who found the body. Tony started snapping pictures and McGee was putting the bloody knife in a bag. Kate walked out the back door and started heading to the front yard.

As she was walking along the side of the house, the bushes started shaking, and a man jumped out and grabbed her. She cried out as he gripped her throat and tried to cut off her air supply. She was struggling, but somehow she found her self pinned to the ground with both the man's hands strangling her. When did that happen, she was thinking, her vision blurring and her head spinning. She needed air, and she needed it now She heard a _thump_ from above her and saw the man fall off of her, and Tony standing over her.

"Kate, Kate, are you ok?" he asked, looking concerned.

Before she could answer, Gibbs started shouting.

"DiNozzo, what the hell happened?" Then he saw her lying there in the dirt. He rushed over and knelt down beside her. He helped her sit up, putting his hand on her back to keep her from falling back down. He held her down when she tried standing up.

"Hold on, Kate, just sit for a few minutes."

She looked at Tony, who was cuffing the man, then at Gibbs. She was surprised by the concern in his eyes. Well, not the concern in general. She could always tell he was worried when one of his agents was hurt. What she was surprised about was how _much_ concern she saw. He had actually looked a little scared for a second there.

"What happened?" she asked when she could talk again.

"I heard something odd, so I went outside to see what it was. I was just about to go back in after checking out the back yard when I saw this guy," Tony kicked the man on the ground a few feet away, "choking you, so I kicked him off of you, and I guess I got him in the head, cause it knocked him out." Tony finished his little story then started to take the guy to the van.

Kate looked around again, then realized Gibbs was still holding on to her.

"Gibbs, I think I'm fine now. I think I can stand up."

"Oh, right," he said, as if he too was just realizing he still held her, "Here, give me your hand, I'll help you up."

When she stood up, with Gibbs help, of course, everything started spinning. She grabbed for his arm for support.

"Ow, I must have hit my head harder then I thought when I fell, I'm really dizzy." She was grateful when he put his arm around her shoulders to help balance her. It was really comforting, too.

"I'm going to have Ducky look you over, then your going straight home. Can you drive, or do you need me to take you?" he asked, once again looking worried.

"No, Gibbs, I'm fine, really. I don't need to go home. I've got too much paperwork to do, and I'm not letting you, Tony and McGee do it for me." Not only did she not want to make them do her work, she needed time to talk to him about being Santa for the party! She would never be able to if she went home, because even if he took her home, it would probably be too awkward. Wow, she thought, I must be feeling better already if I'm concentrating on the party after being attacked like that.

"If Ducky says you have a concussion, then you're going home, deal?" he offered, locking his beautiful blue eyes with her chocolate brown ones. Damn she loved those eyes.

"Deal" she said, still looking in his eyes.

Ducky looked at her head and said that she did not, in fact, have a concussion, and that the dizziness should subside shortly.

"Actually, this reminds me of someone I once met in Kalamazoo. You see she was…" Gibbs cut him off before he could get on a roll. He'd never stop then.

"So she's ok to go back to work?"

"I see no reason why not, unless she would rather go home?" he shot an inquiring glance at Kate.

"No, I want to go back to work." So there Gibbs, she thought, looking at him and smiling.

"Alright, well, DiNozzo and McGee finished processing the scene, so we can head back now."

Still feeling dizzy, Kate didn't object when Gibbs put his arm back around her shoulder and took her hand. She could get used to this. ; )

now review, or i will turn this into a Gibbs/Tony/Mcgee slash triangle of doom!


	3. the really long chapter when kate n' gib

Disclaimer: again, I own no one except the idiot who now has a name, Seymoure Butts.

happy new year everyone! im trying to post this before midnight, so please excuse my spelling/grammer

* * *

Many hours later, after confirming that the man who attacked Kate, Seymoure Butts (a/n: real name) was also the poor petty officers murderer. It was one of those jealous boyfriend type of things. He thought that he would get away with it if he took out the team investigating it. Idiot. Case closed. Now all they had was more paperwork. Tony was getting déjà vu. Finally at about 2100 hours, it was only Kate and Gibbs left. Exactly what she wanted. Now how to start a conversation? Well, here goes nothing. Or something. Or something that looks like nothing but in reality is really a whole lot of something. Now I'm just stalling and confusing myself, just say something. Or nothing. No, not that again. Ok, here goes, for real.

"So Gibbs, are you really not going to the Christmas party on Saturday?"

"Nope, I said that earlier. Why?"

"Well, it's going to be fun. I wonder who will distribute the gifts if they can't find someone to play Santa, though." She looked up at him at this last part. He was silent for a moment.

"You want _me_ to play Santa Claus?" he looked at her in mild surprise.

"Wha- I, but… How did you guess?"

"Kate, you're not really being all that subtle. I'm guessing you thought that there was more of a chance of me saying yes if DiNozzo and McGee weren't listening and that's why you took so long on your paperwork. I know your head hurts, but you're not that slow."

"Oh alright, so I was a bit obvious, but I was right, wasn't I? You would never say yes in front of Tony of McGee. So what do you say?" she looked so hopeful he was almost tempted to say yes. Almost.

"Kate, if I'm not the party type, what makes you think I'm going to be the Santa Claus type?" he chose to just ignore the other questions.

"Well, you like kids, don't you? Just think how upset they would be if Santa didn't show up. Can't you just see their smiles when you walk into the room all dressed up? And when you hand them their presents?"

She did have a point. He liked kids and it would be sad if they didn't get to see Santa. But still.

"Eh.." Kate could tell she was starting to break his resolve. She had one more trick up her sleeve though.

"If you won't do it for the kids, will you do it for me?" she looked him strait in the eyes as she said this and could tell that this would do it.

"Kate…"

"As a favor? After all, I did almost die today." That did it.

"Fine. But nobody, I mean _nobody_ finds out, agreed?" Kate squealed and jumped up and gave him a quick hug, taking him totally by surprise. It was all he could do to keep himself from holding on to her. Then she realized what she had done and went hurriedly back to her desk and started gathering her stuff together.

"Uh, well, I finished my work about an hour ago, so I'm going home. See you tomorrow!" she rushed into the elevator. When the doors closed she leaned back against the wall and sighed. She shouldn't have hugged him. She almost didn't let go. But now she really couldn't wait for Saturday!

Gibbs watched the elevator doors close and shook his head. What had he gotten himself into?

* * *

Upon prior agreement, Kate met Gibbs at his house before the party to pick him up. He was really paranoid about this, said something about not wanting people to recognize his car. He looked in the back seat and saw a large bag.

"Is that the costume?" he asked, looking a little unsure.

"Yes, and don't worry, the beard is so bushy, no one will know it's you." She smiled at him. "It'll be fun."

When they arrived at the hall where the party was being held, they snuck in the back. They found an old coat closet, one of those large ones that can fit like a 100 coats that you can walk into and close the door. Kate handed him the bag and he went to change.

"Ah, Kate?" Gibbs called from the closet a few minutes later.

"Yes? Are you ready?"

"Not quite. I can't get the rest of the costume on by my self. Could you help me?"

"Um, sure, come out here. What do you need me too do?" just how much help will he need, she wondered? He came out with most of the suit on, but he seemed to have to hold the coat part up or it would fall.

"The stupid thing ties in the back, and I can't reach it." She tied him up and told him that she would have to untie him too, because only a double knot would hold.

"Also, I think I should warn Abby. She's the only person who could recognize you under all that beard, and if she sees it's you, she'll probably spaz and blow your cover. Is that ok?" Gibb figured she was right and told her to just be quiet about it.

"Now, you don't come out for about a half hour, and I called and told them that I found a replacement for Santa. They asked who it was and I just told them that you were doing this out of the goodness of your heart and wished to remain anonymous." She smiled at this last part and Gibbs snorted. Goodness of my heart, my ass, he thought, I just did it to make Kate happy. Oh well, as long as they don't know who I am, I don't care if she told them I was a hired salvation army Santa from in front of Wal-Mart. He watched her as she went out to the party.

She found Abby by the eggnog with Tony and McGee.

"Abby, for the 5th time, I did not make the eggnog!" Tony seemed exasperated.

"Alright Tony, then I guess its safe to drink.'' Abby took a glass and drank it happily. She had on a Santa hat that she had dyed black. "Hey Kate, we almost thought you weren't going to show up. Where ya been?"

"Uh, I got stuck in traffic. Abby I need to talk to you." Tony leaned in closer to hear what she was going to say, "In _private."_

They walked over to the far corner, far from Tony and the rest of the crowd.

"What's up Kate?" Abby hoped nothing was wrong, but then noticed she was smiling.

"Ok, you have to keep this a secret, or Gibbs will kill me, promise?" she said in a low voice.

"Of course!" she was really curious now. And why was Kate smiling?

"Ok, I found a replacement Santa."

"Who is he… no, really? Are you serious! Omg I can't believe it!" she was on the verge of yelling now.

"Abby shhh, do you want people to hear? The only reason he let me tell you was because you would know it was him anyway!"

"Well of course I would. Ohh does that mean we can't even tell Tony? How about Ducky, oh wait he couldn't make it, what about-''

"No, we can't tell anyone else, like I said, Gibbs will kill me." Abby's face fell, but only for a second, then it lit up with a mischievous grin.

"So, how does he look?" she wiggled her eyebrows.

"As hot as anyone can in a red suit with a pillow stuffed up his shirt and a beard. Abby, honesty you're acting like Tony. Oh, look, he's coming out."

Someone had started playing 'Santa Claus is coming to town' all the kids were gathered around a pile of presents and a old folding chair. Then out walks Santa Gibbs, into a crowed of singing and cheering kids. He takes a seat and gets everyone to quiet down. Each time he called out the name on a present, the little kid would jump up and come sit on his lap. The parents would take pictures, and Santa Gibbs would ask them if they had been good this year and what they wanted him to bring them on Christmas. Kate was surprised at just how good he was at being Santa. He even had her believing it was really the jolly old elf himself. Kate and Abby had rejoined Tony and McGee. Tony really wanted to know who they had gotten to replace Jimmy.

"Maybe they hired someone?" he mused.

"I doubt it, he's probably just another janitor or something." McGee wasn't really all that curious about _who_ was giving out the gifts so much as if he was going to get something. Then he realized he was thinking like Tony.

After all the kids had gotten their gifts, Santa Gibbs started handing out the gifts for the adults from their co-workers. Gibbs really was getting into this. Kate was right, the looks on the kids faces as they assured him that they had been good was priceless. And they beamed when they got their presents. Once all the kids had gotten their gifts, he looked for the gifts for his team first. He could be a little biased if he wanted, after all, he _was_ Santa Claus. They had all decided to do a secret Santa sort of thing to save money. This way, everyone would get one good gift instead of 6 cheap ones. Tony and McGee had pulled each others names, Kate got Abby, Abby got Ducky, Ducky got Gibbs and Gibbs got Kate. He would save her gift for last. He pulled out a present for McGee, and he rushed forward when he heard his name.

"And were you a good boy this year, Timothy?" Gibbs was going to have fun with this part.

"Of course Santa!" he blushed red when he noticed how much like a little kid he sounded. Gibbs laughed and handed him his gift. It was a t-shirt that said 'WHAT PART OF 1+110 DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND?'.

"Thanks Tony, but do _you_ get it?" he asked. He had actually expected something more generic and was surprised that Tony hadn't just gotten him 100 blank CD's like his mom always did.

"Not at all probie, and that's why I picked it." Tony looked proud of himself at getting him a decent gift.

McGee had gotten Tony Grand Theft Auto 3.

"Wow McGee this is awesome! How did you know I wanted this?"

"Might have something to do with you saying loudly for the last three days to anyone who could hear you how much you wanted it. And Kate said it was banned in Australia, so there has to be something in there you like."

Tony was so excited he almost left to go play it right then.

When Gibbs called Abby up, she ran right up to him and plopped herself down on his lap, pigtails swinging away. He was only taken back for a second, though.

"And were you a good girl this year, little miss Abby?"

"I don't know Santa, was I?" she loved flirting with him, and seriously, how often can you flirt with your boss while he's dressed up as Santa Claus?

"Well, I'm not to sure, but your boss said he would hold me responsible for you not getting your gift!"

Kate had gotten her the new 'Plastic Death' Christmas CD.

"Oh, Kate this is soooo cool! Thank you Thank you Thank you Thank you!" Kate just smiled as her friend jumped up and down in circles hugging her gift. She really wanted to know what she was going to get. Abby already told her that she had Ducky, so it had to be from either him or Gibbs. She hoped it was the latter. Apparently she would have to wait to find out, though, because he skipped right over her and started calling everyone else. Finally he came to the last present, a small, long rectangular box.

"Kate Todd? Is there a Kate Todd here?" he asked looking around and grinning.

"I believe that ones for me, Santa" she said, walking up to him.

"And were you a good little girl?" then in a quieter voice, "Because I've been told that you have done some impish things this last week, like guilting your boss into playing Santa Claus."

"Oh no sir, I was just spreading the holiday spirit!" she said trying to look as innocent as possible.

"I'm sure" was all he said when he handed her present to her. She went back to open it with Abby.

Inside the box was a delicate gold chain with a small heart charm. On one half of heart was set diamond chips and the other half was lined with small emeralds, Kate's favorite stones. It was beautiful.

"Oh my god" she whispered.

"Wow, Kate, that's gorgeous!" ha, Abby thought to herself, I was right, he does like her.

Gibbs had made his goodbyes and went into the back where they had come in, so Kate made some excuse to leave and went back to help him. She found him waiting for him outside the closet.

"Gibbs, this necklace is beautiful, but it must have cost you a lot."

"Nah, not really. Do you like it?"

"I love it, thank you. Gibbs…"

"Look up" Now he had her confused.

"What?"

"Look up"

"Why do you wa…" she said as she looked up.

Mistletoe.

"Merry Christmas, Kate." He leaned down and kissed her. And I mean _really _kissed her. I think the mistletoe may have gotten embarrassed just being in the same room. She wanted it to last forever She sighed when he pulled away, a little breathless.

"Your beard tickles." she said, practically giggling.

A few minutes earlier:

Tony was talking to one of the other agent's sister, a single, somewhat ditzy, model. He saw Kate head towards the back and wanted to see what she was up to. She had a strange look on her face. So he set down his drink, said something to whats-her-name, and went to follow her. When he got to the door, what he saw left him speechless. Was that Kate Todd? Kissing Santa Claus? Now he had to know who Santa was. He smiled mischievously.

"Oh, this is going to be fun"

Well, what do you think? There's going to be one more chapter after this, but I have to study for exams, so please forgive me if it takes too long.


	4. a mwahahahaha moment

A thousand apologies for the delay. Whats it been, like 2 weeks. Sorry, but like I said before, I had exams and had no time at all to write. I'm trying to start another story but its going to take a while to get up because I have no clue where it's going, so it will be posted eventually. Alas, this is the last chapter, and I hope you enjoy it.

Disclaimer- I no own it, how bout you? I no own it, but wish I do.

* * *

Ding!

Kate walked into the elevator and leaned against the back wall. She had just come from talking to Abby. She hadn't seen anyone since she left the party on Saturday, and it was now Monday. Abby was ecstatic when Kate told her what had happened.

"Oh my god, Kate that's awesome! So what was it like what happened when you got back what are you doing next do you think it you two will go out did he kiss you again do you think it will be hard to work together now what will…"

"ABBY! Calm down calm down, nothing happened, I just dropped him off and went home." Kate sounded a little disappointed at this.

"Aww. But seriously, what was it like? I want details Kate!"

"No details, but it was _amazing_," she got this far away look in her eyes and Abby could tell she wasn't with her anymore. She gave her a minute to her daydream before she interrupted.

"So did he ask you out?"

Ding!

The opening of the elevator doors brought her back from her thoughts. She walked towards the bullpen and smiled when she saw Gibbs. He smiled back as she sat down at her computer. Tony was totally engrossed in another stupid game or something , this time with the speakers off, and didn't notice a thing.

It was another paperwork filled day. They had had too many of those lately. They all worked in relative silence for once until about 1800.

Kate looked at Tony and saw an evil grin on his face_. Uh-oh, he's up to something, and I don't think I want to know what it is_. Tony looked up at her, still with the evil smile and hit a button on his keyboard.

Her computer chimed and a little box popped up telling her she had mail. Glancing back a Tony, who was still watching her intently, she opened it up. It started playing music that sounded very familiar and had a snow flake back ground, but none of that registered until _after_ she read what it said:

I saw Katie kissing Santa Claus

Underneath the mistletoe last night.

She didn't see me creep

Down the hall to have a peep;

She thought that I was still up

In the hall with someone cheap.

Then, I saw Katie tickle Santa Claus

Underneath his beard so snowy white;

Oh, what a relief it would have been

If Tony had not seen

Katie kissing Santa Claus last night.

Hey, Kate, guess what I saw? Now who could Mr. Santa be, huh? You know I will find out, eventually.

There was a cartoon below it with Santa and Mrs. Claus kissing, with one difference. Over Mrs. Claus face, Tony had put a picture of Kate's face. It was really kind of pathetic looking.

She stared at him in horror. _What the hell am I going to do_? This was worse then the spring break picture. She could not have him holding this over her head, especially if he found out it was Gibbs. Hold on, what was that last part?

A thought came to her that was even more perfectly evil then her plan to get Gibbs to be Santa. This almost called for a mwa-hahahaha. She gave Tony the same evil smile that he had given her moments before and hit a key on her computer.

Gibbs computer dinged.

Now it was Tony's turn to stare in horror.

"Kate what the hell are you crazy?" _whats she thinking?_

Gibbs read the email without expression on his face, then gave Tony a look.

"DiNozzo, stay out of our personal life!" Kate was a little surprised, but not much. There really was no point in keeping it in the dark.

Tony however, was stunned speechless. He gaped like a fish out of water and just _stared._

Kate started gathering up her stuff to leave.

"Did you get the dinner reservations?" she asked Gibbs.

"Yep, I'll pick you up at 8:00." He gave her a light kiss before she headed towards the elevator.

"Did you say…was she… are you… what the…" Tony tried to stutter out with little success.

"DiNozzo, stop babbling!" he barked as the two of them gathered their stuff. He was still incapable of forming a complete sentence even as they headed for the elevator.

"But did you and her… and that was you… and now you're… and…"

Slap.

* * *

Ok, I think I should explain why I left it here. I don't want Kate and Gibbs to break up, because I think they are cute together. However, I don't really like the idea of them getting married either, so this way, neither has to happen. i hope you liked it. please review 


End file.
